In a wireless receiving device which includes an analog circuit and a digital circuit, harmonics of a clock signal used in the digital circuit may be introduced into the analog circuit as unnecessary radiation (spurious components), causing the receiving sensitivity of the wireless receiving device to be degraded. This may cause a clock signal for a digital circuit to be generated with errors.